1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system for establishing web pages on a network, for example the Internet, to introduce products to users, more particularly relates to a network system enabling a user to inquire about a product without giving his or her own personal information when inquiring about the product and a communication method, a communication system, an information relaying apparatus, and an information providing apparatus relating to the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general consumer (hereinafter referred to as a user) sometimes communicates with a company selling some sort of product so as to for example inquire about a product. Such an inquiry is usually by telephone.
Recently, however, reflecting the broad spread of the Internet, an increasing number of companies are setting up homepages. Descriptions of products, requests for materials concerning products, and other content can also be given or made by accessing the homepages in many cases.
The system disclosed in JP-A-H11-98136 is well-known, in which a registered user transmits a user ID and a request for products to relaying server so that the relaying server access the server of original information to send the products to the user.
Summarizing the disadvantage to be solved by the invention, such communication between the user and a company is a very good opportunity for the user to quickly obtain the required information and for the company directly contact the user to research market trends and promote its own image so is preferably more effectively utilized for both.
Heretofore, however, such communication has never been actively utilized due to the lack of convenience of the communicating means.
In an inquiry by for example the telephone, sometimes even if the user calls, he or she cannot easily connect. In such a case, the user feels unhappy and, in addition, must just wait while holding the telephone, so wastes time.
Further, even after the call is connected, the call is sometimes transferred or the person responding changed repeatedly until a person who can handle the inquiry is reached.
On the other hand, there are also disadvantages on the company side as well.
First, there is the disadvantage that it is impossible to predict the number of such inquiries and therefore it is difficult to deploy the number of operators capable of fielding all inquiries.
Further, it is difficult to suitably grasp the content of each inquiry and transfer a call to the proper person. Time and trouble are taken. Further, as a result, calls from users are sometimes passed around.
Further, there is also the disadvantage that deploying people able to suitable field various inquiries requires considerable training involving much time, so time and expense are involved.
Further, communication via a homepage tends to be avoided by a user since he or she easily becomes concerned that revealing his or her telephone number or address, mail address, and other personal information might lead to more than the necessary sales pitches of products or canvassing etc. continuing in the future.